


【守望先锋/Overwatch】【老兵组】Fidelity 所谓忠诚 By magebird Femdom PWP 一发完

by batcat229



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Boot Worship, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Impact Play, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Polyamory, Riding Crops, loving bdsm
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 19:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: 内容简介：Jack和Gabe都是sub。他们喜欢让Dom!Ana掌管一切。他们和她带着项圈的爱人Reinhardt度过了一段愉快时光。





	【守望先锋/Overwatch】【老兵组】Fidelity 所谓忠诚 By magebird Femdom PWP 一发完

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fidelity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8428315) by [magebird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magebird/pseuds/magebird). 



> 译者警告：  
> 1、 请！务必！仔细！阅读！第2条！！！  
> 2、 请！务必！看！清楚！下列！雷点！！！  
> ① CP包括： 安娜锤 安娜R 安娜76 锤R 锤76 R76，前后有顺序！！！  
> ② Femdom 女主人 Aftercare 事后 Boot Worship 舔靴子 Orgasm Delay/Denial 延迟高潮/拒绝高潮 Cock Cages 阴茎锁 Cock Rings 阴茎环 Oral Sex 口交（包！括！男！女！） Polyamory 多P关系 Cunnilingus 舔阴道 Impact Play 权力不平等 Riding Crops 马鞭 Bondage 束缚  
> 3、 原文6175字 译文约11270  
> 4、 请！务必！仔细！阅读！第2条！！！  
> 5、 任何不满第2条评论会被我反挂【善意的围笑】

**正文：**

 

      裸足踏上水泥地的轻微声响意味着Ana已经到这个房间了。她一直开玩笑说这是她的地牢，这也真的十分契合。虽然墙上铺满了隔音的厚瓷砖，墙边也放上了几个沙发。但这个房间的重点在于中间的大桌子。桌子上覆有革质表面的海绵垫(*)，还装有方便捆绑的固定环。

 

（译者注：原文用的是‘vinyl（乙烯树脂）’，主要特性是防水防腐蚀。反正不是重点，这里就处理成了比较好理解的材质…..我不是学化学的，希望没有搞错分类，哈哈）

 

      其中一面墙上满是抽屉和柜子，里面放满了她的玩具。房间空地上还竖了一根缠绕了软布料的大柱子，这样被扔到上面的人就不会那么疼了。      

 

      Gabriel还是很感谢这些处理的。他正侧躺在地上，脸颊压着地毯。他的双手被柔软的绳子绑在了后头，脚踝也是。而就在他前面，Jack被绑得更结实些。

 

      Jack喜欢在被绑起来后不停扭动。如果Ana再绑松点的话，他就会弄松绳子。虽然Jack在驷马式中手脚都被向后拉扯着，但从他愉悦的表情看来，他并不怎么介意自己被绑成什么样。

 

      Ana穿了件肥大的灰色毛衣，Gabe能看出来那是Reinhardt的衣服。她还穿了条黑色的窄裤。她的头发在后颈处被挽成了个小髻，并且已经卸掉了晚上的妆，但她的手脚甲都涂上了漂亮的亮蓝色指甲油。

 

      Gabriel看着她的双脚不断靠近，最后停在了几步外。

 

      “好了，孩子们，”她的声音中充满了欢愉，“看起来你们到现在都还没惹出什么乱子啊！”

 

      Gabe稍微伸长了脖子来看向她，而Ana则笑了起来。她用脚踢了踢Gabe好让他平躺过来。

 

      Gabe除了身上的绳子和金属阴茎锁外一丝不挂。而阴茎锁的钥匙在Ana手上。

 

      Ana随意蹲在了他旁边。她温暖的手指抓住了他的阴茎锁。她稍微把锁抬了起来，那上面的小挂锁就开始叮当作响。

 

      “我希望你们还没憋坏，”她的手指扫过了阴茎锁的横栏间露出来的皮肤，Gabriel咬着嘴唇深吸了一口气。

 

      “我们都做得够好了，” Jack虽然并没有被触碰到，但他听起来也和Gabe一样气喘吁吁，“我们都按您的要求去做了，主人。”

 

      Ana朝他瞥了一眼，然后笑了起来。

 

      “然后你觉得你应该有奖励是吗，Jack？”

 

      Jack假声假意地哀嚎道：“是的！”

 

      Ana笑了出来，“你还真幸运。我现在心情还不错。”

 

      她又继续摩擦了Gabriel的阴茎好一会儿，然后她就站了起来。

 

      “今晚你们中有一个可以射出来，而另一个我只会让他到临界点。”

 

      Jack和Gabe互相看了一眼。他们经常要相互竞争，为了得到高潮、避免惩罚或者其他什么的，但她已经有相当一段时间没有让他俩高潮过了，所以他们都有那么一点点饥渴。

 

      “哪个？”Gabriel再次转到侧躺的姿势。他看着Ana把固定Jack的手腕和脚踝的绳子松开。

 

      “嗯…..我还没决定。你们都是好孩子，所以你们都不需要惩罚。我觉得我可以先让你们都到临界点，然后再继续想。”她最后拉扯一下，让Jack摆脱了驷马式得以放松。Jack顺了顺气后马上就跪在了地上。“Renhardt会在差不多一小时后过来，可能我会让他来做决定。”

 

      她花了好一会儿才解开Jack脚踝上的束缚，然后她拽着他的头发让他站了起来，接着她把Jack推到了天花板的固定挂钩下。她花了一会儿来调整锁链的长度，然后她就抓着Jack的手腕绑了上去。

 

      Jack的身子被完全展开了。他的双脚只能勉强接触到地面。这样的话，他需要的时候就能稍微分散一下他双腕上的压力，但他只能笔直地站着，他丰满的胸肌也完全暴露了出来。

 

      Ana拧了拧他的乳头，然后又回到了Gabe那边，如法炮制。

 

      他刚好正对着Jack。在Ana把她脖子上挂着的钥匙取下来，然后打开他的阴茎锁时，他一直看着对面。

 

      Ana一直都认真对待她作为看锁人的职责。虽然在紧急情况下，他们也能在另一个箱子里找到备用钥匙，但她一直不让他们碰到马上能用到的那条。

 

      Jack的阴茎在阴茎锁脱下来后马上肿胀了起来。Gabe能看到他的腹肌在他与想要触碰自己的冲动抗争时不断收缩舒张。然后Ana就解开了Gabe的阴茎锁。她轻轻撸动了他的阴茎后才离开去把他的阴茎锁放在一边。在被束缚那么久后突然重获自由的感觉很奇怪，他柱身上的皮肤在他的阴茎逐渐充血的过程中甚至有些疼痛。

 

      他看向Jack不断变大的阴茎，想要靠过去把它含在嘴里。他们当然会在Ana不在的时候相互玩耍，但他们的阴茎都被锁了起来，挑起情欲后又无处释放的玩乐更像是一种折磨。而在他们都被锁上一段时间后，Ana很少会在完全解开锁后让他们互相玩乐。

Ana回来的时候手上拿着两个软硅胶阴茎环。阴茎环上装上了个跳蛋，所以鼓起了一块。

 

      Gabe马上绷紧了皮，但他也阻止不了Ana抓住他的阴茎然后套上阴茎环。Ana调整了一下阴茎环的位置，把它卡在了他的龟头下面。然后她就打开了跳蛋，让Gabriel呻吟着在束缚中抽搐了几下。那颗跳蛋其实只开了低档，但也足以让他的阴茎完全硬起来了。

看着Jack享受和他一样的待遇对于他来说也很折磨。

 

      Jack的臀部往空气中挺动了几下，他已经坚挺的阴茎也随着他的动作稍稍摆动了起来。Jack的龟头非常敏感。Ana第一次发现的时候就用指甲抠弄过那里。但如果没有更多刺激的话，他也不足以射出来。

 

      Ana走到了他们俩身后。Gabe能听到她打开橱柜的咔哒声，然后是橱柜被关上的声音。把注意力转移到其他东西上总好过专注地感受他阴茎上的震动，于是他稍微扭过头去看着她走回来。

 

      她拉高了自己的毛衣，在自己身侧绑了个小结，Gabe得以在她走动的时候一瞥她的肚皮。那条窄裤衬托出了她的双臀和她肚皮上的柔和曲线。

 

      Gabriel的大脑马上跳进了他逐渐膨胀的性欲中。他能感受到自己的尿道口上已经出现前液了，虽然因为阴茎环的缘故，只有一小滴而已，但这也是他已经性起的证据。

 

      Ana手里拿着一双高跟长筒靴。靴子正面整齐地穿着鞋带，侧面则开了个拉链。

 

      Ana从墙边拉过了一张木椅子。她坐下后开始穿那双靴子。那双靴子在她拉起拉链时裹上了她的小腿，她的蓝色指甲在黑皮革的衬托下变得更为靓丽。等她再次站起来的时候，她高了好几英寸，臀部在她行走的时候还会漂亮地摇晃起来。

 

      是Jack给她买的这双靴子。虽然一看到这双鞋子的时候她当场笑得停不下来，但等她看到这小小的装束能给她的小男孩们带来什么效用后，她就毫不犹豫地用来提高她的气场了。

 

      “你们谁想先被鞭打？”她走到桌子边捡起了个细长的马鞭。她的手指一路抚过马鞭杆，然后把它压弯后放开。马鞭发出了轻微的“咻”声。

 

      Gabriel看着Jack重重地咽了口唾沫，然后伸出舌头舔湿了自己的嘴唇。

 

      Ana似乎注意到了Jack眼中的饥渴，“Jack，你看起来更急。”

 

      Jack僵住了。他握住了自己的手指，然后点了点头，“求您了。”

 

      Ana来到了Jack的身后。她用马鞭轻轻拍了拍他的大腿外侧，“要几下，Jack？你现在没有剩余的惩罚，所以只是维持性的训练。”

Jack的脸红了起来。他的脚趾抓了抓水泥地板。一片粉色开始在他白皙的胸口蔓延开来，衬托出了上面的伤疤。

 

      他深吸一口气，然后说出了他们约定好的数字，“三十，主人。如果我到极限了的话给我更多吧。如果我射了的话，用……用藤条。”

 

      那不会是什么问题。Jack忍耐疼痛的能力一直都比Gabriel好，而且每当Ana折磨他的时候，他的呻吟与哭喊中都会明显透露着愉悦。

 

      Gabriel约定的次数则要少得多，而且只有当他违规的时候Ana才会用上真的能弄疼人的道具。但他喜欢看Jack被鞭打，他也知道他们俩都享受这个。

 

      第一下正中Jack的屁股。他倒吸一口气，在束缚中跳了起来。不过那更多是因为惊讶，而不是疼痛。

 

      马鞭不过是个预热的工具。小小的红色鞭痕在Jack的屁股上不断堆叠，形成了一片深红色的区域。那不会持续太久，但Jack承认过自己最喜欢这种刺痛。

 

      这大概就是Ana选择从马鞭开始的原因。

 

      “一，”Jack的声音清晰响亮。然后又是一声清脆的拍打，“二！”

 

      Gabe的阴茎抽搐了一下，既有跳蛋的原因，也有眼前这幅漂亮景象的原因。他真希望自己能被解下来，然后在他被鞭打的时候把Jack含在嘴里。

 

      Ana的节奏很迅猛，这样她就不用浪费时间了。她不断抽在他的皮肤上，每边各十五下，而Jack则一直在计数。

 

      等他终于颤抖地小声说出“三十！”后，Ana向前几步靠在了他身后，把他拉进了自己的怀抱里。

 

      “好孩子。”她抬手把马鞭放在了他的双唇边。Jack亲吻着马鞭，迅速眨了眨眼。她抓了抓他脆弱的屁股，让他哽咽了起来。“你做得很好。到极限了吗？”

 

      “还没有，”Jack吸了口气。他往后偏过头去靠在了她身上，“但我还能要更多吗？”

 

      Ana笑了起来，“可能要等到我照顾好Gabe后了。”

 

      她越过Jack的肩膀笑着看向了Gabriel。接着她在Jack的肩膀上留下了个吻，然后她绕过去站到了他前面。

 

      “你只需要十下，Gabe，但保持安静。”她用马鞭拍了拍自己的手掌。

 

      Gabriel已经开始紧张了，但他还是低下了头，表示他听清楚了。

 

      第一鞭让他发出了细小的喉音。Ana咋舌，“你能做得更好。这鞭不算。”

 

      Gabriel用力呼出一口气，然后定住了身子。等第二鞭下来的时候，他保持了安静。

 

      那一开始并不怎么疼，但等她进行到一半的时候，他已经抽搐不已了。他不时在束缚中弹跳起来(*)。

 

_（译者注：我要挂这个校对，她说这看起来像是在痉挛 hhhhhh）_

 

      他并不是通过痛苦寻求快感的类型。虽然跳蛋还在不断刺激他，他还是很难咬紧牙关继续坚持下去。但这鞭打并没有要他屈服，这只是在给他热身而已，而且Ana也没有磨蹭，他愿意为她忍受下去，还有等他接受第十下后抬起头来时就能看到的，Jack享受的表情。

 

      Ana来到了他跟前。她笑着用双手捧起了他的脸。

 

      “做得好，Gabriel，”她说完轻轻亲吻了他的嘴。他稍微用鼻尖磨蹭了回去，然后小声叹息了一下。Ana笑起来再次亲吻了他。

 

      Jack在又被鞭打十下后终于呻吟不已地站不住脚了。他的眼睛因为强忍的泪水而亮了起来。然后Ana让他张开双腿，好用她的马鞭把他双腿内侧也染上颜色。

 

      Jack疼痛的叫喊间混杂着呻吟。等Ana终于放下马鞭，然后抓住他的阴茎时，Jack发出的叹息里面满满的是欢愉。

 

      “很享受，嗯？”Ana笑了一声后小声地说。她的手指梳理过Jack的头发，让他偏头靠在自己手上。Jack半闭着眼点了点头。“等Reinhardt过来操你的酸屁股吧，到时候你才会真正有感觉。”

 

      Jack小声呜咽了一下。

 

      Ana拍了拍他的脸颊后回到了Gabe那边。她的靴子在她走过去的过程中不断敲打着水泥地发出响声。她伸过手去松开了Gabe的双腕，让他得以再次站稳。他把还被绑着的双手放在了身前，然后他顺着Ana的手势跪在了水泥地上。

 

      她再次大步走向地毯，而Gabe则膝行跟在了她后面。

 

      Ana会伸出一只脚给他也不怎么奇怪。

 

      她朝着尖靴尖点了点头。Gabe无需指示就知道他要干什么。他在折叠的双腿上弯下身来，亲吻了她的靴尖，然后一路向上。等他来到她的脚踝处时，她把脚踏在了地上。Gabe一路沿着缝合线向上亲吻着她的靴子，并特地关照了拉链低端的那颗铆钉。

 

      而在他们两人身后，Jack只能不断扭动地看着他们。他身上的汗液已经冷却下来了，但跳蛋还在不断刺激他。Gabe清楚Jack不喜欢被晾在一边，也不喜欢被迫等待。他可以从眼角看到Jack已经急得跳脚了。

 

      等他吻到更高的地方时，Ana弯下身来抚摸了几下他的头发，然后紧抓着把他的脑袋扯开来，让他再次跪直。

 

      “看看你的爱人，Gabriel，”她温柔地笑了一声后小声说着把Gabriel的脑袋扭了过去。Jack正满脸通红地喘息着，前液从他阴茎顶端滴下，留下了一串水痕，“他喜欢看你拜倒在我脚下的样子(*)。”

 

（译者注：原文用的是“Worship”。这个词的原意是膜拜，但用在梗里意味着…….舔啊，吻啊，啥的…..我也不知道具体该怎么翻译（可能有些也不理解），这里采取了校对的意译）

 

      Gabe不可自制地露出了不显眼的笑容。“他也希望他可以一起，主人。”

 

      Ana大声地笑了出来。然后她放开了他的头发。“留在这儿。”

 

      她摇晃着臀部走了过去，然后解开了Jack的双手。他有些站不稳了，但她有力的手还是拖住他的手肘让他站直了。然后Ana领着他过来跪在了Gabriel隔壁。Jack马上靠在了Gabriel的肩膀上，用鼻尖磨蹭着他的脖颈后吻向了他敏感的皮肤。Gabe的后背打了个颤。

 

      “禁止这种动作。”Ana有些严厉，但她的训斥里明显透露出玩味儿的语气。“继续干活，让我看看你们有多爱这双靴子。”

 

      Jack和Gabriel马上靠了上去。他们一人负责一条腿，然后开始沿着皮革不断亲吻。Gabriel半闭上了自己的眼睛，在不断行进的过程中享受着舌尖的皮革味。他能感受到身边人的动作。Jack的动作更快也更急切，但他和自己一样专注。等他们吻到她膝盖时，Ana的手再次放在了他们的脑袋上。她笑着让他们抬起头。

 

      “我的两个好孩子。今晚你们谁能赢得奖励呢，嗯？”Ana轮流看向他们俩，“可能我会让不射精就能让Reinhardt射进去的那个获得奖励吧。这听起来怎么样？”

 

      Gabe点了点头。他靠向了Ana的手。

 

      这样的话，能赢得奖励的大概会是Jack了，感觉Reinhardt更喜欢他骑乘的方式多点。他为此感到了失望的心痛。他的睾丸在这么久没有释放过后已经有些沉重酸痛了。如果他运气够好的话，Ana可能起码能让他射出来，虽然她肯定不会让他高潮的。

 

      “那他什么时候到啊？”Jack的声音稍微变尖了点。那两个带跳蛋的阴茎环还在他们身上，但Jack的前液已经滴得他的大腿到处都是了。“求您了，安娜，我想要。”

 

      “再等等。”Ana小声说着抚摸过他的脸颊。她随意而舒适地蹲下来依次摘下了他们的阴茎环。

 

      Gabriel咕哝了一声。她的指尖扫过的感觉足以让他脆弱的阴茎搏动起来。而且没有阴茎环的阻挠后，他的前液也开始聚集在他的阴茎顶端了。

 

      “好了，孩子们。就算我不把你们的阴茎锁起来，你们也会乖乖的，对吧？不要碰那里，但这会儿你们可以互相靠着或是接吻。”

 

      “我们会乖乖的。”Gabriel的声音有些沙哑。

 

      他马上靠过去抓着Jack的嘴唇亲吻了起来。Jack渴求地靠了回来，他还被绑着的双手放在了Gabe的胸口上。

 

      Ana被他们着急的样子逗乐了。她笑着拨乱了Jack汗湿的头发。

 

      “有谁想要喝水吗？”他们同时点了点头。Ana微笑着继续了，“待会儿就回来。”

 

——上半部分结束——

  


   ——下半部分——

 

      Ana离开的几分钟里他们就这么温柔地靠在对方身上相互亲吻。等Ana回来的时候，她给了他们两大杯水。于是他们就停下开始喝水。Jack靠在了Gabriel身上，头枕着他的肩膀。

 

      等地下室的门打开时，响亮的脚步声让他们都抬起头。Reinhardt穿着宽松的绿色工装裤和黑衬衫。衬衫被他宽阔的胸膛扯得有点紧。

 

      Ana朝他打了个招呼后穿过整个房间走过去亲吻了他蓄着胡须的脸颊。

 

      “欢迎回家，”她小声说道。

 

      Gabriel抿了一口水。他在他们互相诉说些情话时移开了视线。等他看回来的时候，Ana正领着Reinhardt到其中一面墙的橱柜下。她取下了挂在第一个的那个厚实皮革项圈，然后解开了项圈。她踮起脚尖把项圈系在了Reinhardt因低头而弯起的脖颈上。

 

      那是他们之间的关系有所不同的象征。Ana会经常与R76一起玩乐，但她的内心与灵魂都属于Reinhardt，而不是其他人。R76的第一忠诚对象也一直是彼此。

 

      项圈被固定在了Reinhardt的脖颈上。经过多年的穿戴后，那个项圈已经被磨得发软。每当Reinhardt和Ana在一起的时候他都会带上这个项圈。Gabriel已经太熟悉这幅景象了，有时候他要过一段时间才能反应过来Reinhardt不会在工作的时候戴项圈。

 

      Ana抓住了在项圈正前方摇晃的O型扣。她把Reinhardt拉了下来，然后亲吻了他的额头，“我找到了两个想要被操的孩子，亲爱的。”

 

      Reinhardt充满暖意的视线终于第一次离开了Ana。他看向Gabe和Jack，然后笑了起来。

 

      “无论你要我做什么， _亲爱的（Geliebte 德语）_ 。”他小声地说着靠过去亲吻了她的脸颊。但还是能明显看出来他有多喜欢这个主意，他的微笑一直没有退减。“我觉得这还不算什么试炼。”

 

      Jack的脑袋终于从Gabe的肩膀上离开了。他笑着看向Reinhardt。虽然他的阴茎已经有所萎靡地垂在他双腿间了，他还是向前摇晃了一下屁股。

 

      “我先来。”

 

      “贪心鬼！”Reinhardt笑着开口了。他离开安娜，来到这对小情侣跟前蹲了下来。虽然他已经放松了下来，但他的身子还是罩住了他们俩。Gabriel记得他允诺过会温柔对待他们。他从来只会关爱保护他们，甚至连对Jack执行惩罚的时候（Jack自己想要的）也过于温柔。于是Gabe靠向了他，期待着他的触碰。

 

      Reinhardt用一个大手就虚握住了他的脸颊。他的大拇指轻轻地扫着他的皮肤。而在他隔壁，Jack已经依偎在了Reinhardt的胸口上。他的鼻子磨蹭着他的臂弯下侧。

 

      但这个甜蜜的时刻只持续了一小会儿。Ana的高跟鞋声靠近了，然后她的一只手放在了Reinhardt的肩膀上。

 

      “来吧，Reinhardt，我想看他们骑你的样子。马上到桌子上。”

 

      Reinhardt点点头就站了起来走向那个装了软垫的大桌子。那个桌子为了能经常把人锁在上面而被特地加固了，地上好几个地方也打上了螺钉。

 

      Ana自己相对长得比较瘦小，但她知道如何利用道具来提高她的优势。她迅速给Reinhardt的手腕脚踝都戴上了坚固的皮革手套。

Reinhardt开始自己脱掉衣裤，Ana则回到了R76身边。她帮两个人站起来后让他们俩走了过去。

 

      这是亲吻她脸颊的好机会，Gabriel当然没有犹豫就吻了下去。他的手偷偷摸了摸Ana在毛衣下露出来的那点肚皮。她笑了起来，开玩笑一样拍开了那只手，然后她亲吻了他的嘴唇。

 

      “你有些调皮了哦，”但她还是满脸笑容的样子。她鼻子和眼角附近因为笑容而皱起来的样子让她日常严肃的脸变得格外好看。Gabe真希望他能更常在这个房间外看到Ana这幅样子。“去拿润滑液，Gabriel，然后把你的手放在我能看到的地方！”

 

      Gabriel笑了起来。他走到房间另一边，随手拿下了架子上的按压式瓶子。那里面几乎还是满的，所以他就直接带过来交给了Ana。

 

      Reinhardt一脱光衣服就自己爬上了桌子。他的阴茎虽然还没怎么勃起，但也已经粗壮得吓人了。Gabriel光看着嘴巴就有些流口水了，而Jack看起来像是完全迷住了一样。他在Reinhardt把双手伸过头顶的时候伸出舌头来舔了舔他的嘴唇。

 

      Ana用一对扣夹固定住了Reinhardt的手铐。他在这个姿势下只能完全伸展开，没有一点可以隐藏的地方。等Ana绕过去把他的脚踝也扣起来后，Reinhardt的胸肌都绷紧了。

 

      “爬到桌子上，孩子们，”Ana指了指桌子，“让他为你们硬起来。”

 

      R76各自隔着桌子站到了Reinhardt臀部的两边。Jack抢先把Reinhardt的阴茎含在了嘴里。他沿着阴茎的柱身急切地舔弄了几下，然后就专心照料起Reinhardt的冠部。

 

      Reinhardt和R76他们不一样，他并没有切过包皮，而Jack总是很喜欢他包皮的味道。他的嘴巴带来的压力让Reinhardt叹了口气。他稍微在桌面上弓起了背部。

 

      于是Gabriel就把自己的注意力转向了他柱身附近的敏感部分。他用鼻子磨蹭过后亲吻啃咬着那里。Reinhardt总是把自己银色的阴毛剪得非常短，但就Gabriel嗅起来，他身上令人愉悦的温暖味道还是很重。那木头与唾液的味道(*)也不会过于浓郁。

 

（译者注：是原文先动的手）

 

      Gabe知道那是Ana亲自为他挑选的古龙水。等他的舌头扫过Reinhardt突出的髋骨时，他不得不佩服她的品味。

 

      Gabriel的屁股上突然出现了一只温暖的手。他有些被吓到了，但他并没有在那几根纤细的手指潜入他臀缝压在他后穴上时躲开。Ana迅捷有效地扩张着他。他已经够性奋而放松了，所以她只指交了几分钟就觉得他已经准备妥当了。虽然要这样完全吞下Reinhardt的粗壮还是有些困难的，但Gabriel喜欢挑战。而且经过几个月的常规训练后，他的后穴已经能迅速适应了。

 

      Ana吻了吻他的后腰，然后走到另一边开始给Jack做准备。

 

      等Ana开始扩张他时，Jack呻吟了起来。他低下脑袋，额头靠在了Reinhardt的大腿上。Jack颤抖的手依然扶住了那根东西，于是Gabriel迅速靠过去接管了眼前的那根巨型阴茎，吮吸起来。Reinhardt不会流太多前液，但Gabriel还是挺喜欢他的味道的。他的皮肤在Gabriel的双唇间温暖而柔软。他为自己阴茎与Gabriel的嘴唇接触而产生的细小呻吟则让Gabe阴茎更硬挺了。

 

      等Ana终于拔出她湿滑的手指时，Jack已经在大声呻吟了。她逗弄地拍了拍Jack的屁股。

 

      “去吧，馋嘴猫。你现在是不是很想能些什么东西插进来啊？”

 

      Jack呜咽着点了点头。他一脚踩向桌子的横梁爬上去，跨坐在了Reinhardt身上。他弯下身来与Reinhardt接吻了好一会儿，然后才慢慢开始亲吻Reinhardt的下巴与脖颈。他摇摆着自己的臀部摩擦着身下的粗壮阳具，让Reinhardt呻吟不已。

 

      Gabriel还趴在Reinhardt的屁股附近。因此他得以看到Jack抬起身子然后抓住Reinhardt的阳具，然后慢慢坐下，让阴茎顶在他的臀瓣间的漂亮景象。

 

      Jack挺腰扭动了一会儿后才呻吟着让Reinhardt突破了他紧致的括约肌。他坐下去的动作太快了，可能并不那么舒服。他在Reinhardt粗壮的阴茎扩开他的后穴，把他钉在上面后大声地喘息了起来。他的性器已经完全勃起了，而他的双手则撑住了Reinhardt的腹部。他在太多与不够的分界线上小心地骑动了起来。

 

      Jack的双手来到了他自己的胸口上。他抚摸着自己的胸大肌，然后扭动着自己的乳头。他的臀部终于掌握了节奏，吞到了Reinhardt的阴茎3/4的位置。他试了几次要完全坐下去，但那需要更多的准备工作，而Reinhardt已经够享受了，所以他也不需要那么努力。

 

      Gabriel真希望他可以伸过手去玩弄Jack已经肿胀的阴茎，但这种接触必须先得到Ana的许可。

 

      而就在他们俩后面，Ana正在脱下自己的毛衣。她的头发散落在了她的肩头，挡住了她裸露的柔软胸脯，凸显出了她纤巧的锁骨。她的乳头已经充血挺立了。她脱下靴子和窄脚裤后Gabriel还能看到她双腿间出现了反光的东西。

 

      Gabriel喜欢看她这样脱光的样子。Ana就算一丝不挂也有种迫使人遵从的气场，Gabriel也总是乐于对她吐露心声。

 

      Ana伸过手去搭在了Jack的大腿上。她的指甲轻轻地刮挠着Jack的皮肤，让他半闭着眼转过头来。

 

      “你看起来快到了，孩子，”她用上了最甜美的声线，“你要停下来吗？”

 

      “不！！”Jack吸了一口气，臀部抽搐着要加快节奏，“我能坚持住，我能让他射出来。”

 

      “我不知道，Jack，”Ana咕哝道。她伸出一根手指摩擦着他的阴茎顶端，让他打了个颤，“你现在也不想发生什么意外，对吧？”

 

      “求你了！”Jack又吸了一口气。他扭动着把Reinhardt的阴茎吞得更深，“Ana！”

 

      “停下，Jack。起来给Gabriel个机会。”Ana的手指突然握紧了Jack的柱身。

 

      Jack遗憾地抱怨了起来，但他还是强迫自己挺起身子，让Reinhardt的粗壮阴茎从他体内滑了出去。Reinhardt的阴茎把润滑液蹭到了他的大腿内侧。

 

      Jack手脚一起用力撑着自己坐了起来，然后呜咽着从桌子上爬了下去。Reinhardt也在束缚中扭动了几下。显然他也很想念刚才的刺激但他并没有开口抱怨。

 

      Jack在Ana小声喊了一句“好孩子”后走了过去。Ana把他摁了下去，让他跪在了自己身边，他的脑袋歇在了Ana的胯部。Ana指着桌子，对Gabriel点了点头。

 

      Gabriel一下子就爬了上去。他跨过Reinhardt后就坐了下去。他没浪费时间去亲吻Reinhardt，只是把手伸到双腿间握住了他的柱身，把它对准自己的后穴后就慢慢往后靠了上去。他后穴上的压力在不断增加。突然他的身子就放弃了抵抗，然后他就感受到Reinhardt一下子进入了他的体内。

 

      Gabriel张开嘴吸了一口气，然后他只需要不断往下坐，直到Reinhardt颤抖着向上稍稍挺动第一下。

 

      Gabriel的手并没有放到Reinhardt的身上。他只是缓慢但坚定地摆动着臀部，然后触碰着自己的躯干。如果关键是要让Reinhardt射出来的话，他清楚稍微表演一下能事半功倍。

 

      Reinhardt尽可能地抬起头，看着Gabe的身子有节律地摇晃起来。

 

      Gabriel从眼角看到Ana把Jack拽到了自己双腿间。从Jack脑袋的动作看来，他在急切地舔弄着她的阴道口。Gabriel小声叹了一口气。他继续往后压下身子，直到他的双手撑在了Reinhardt的大腿上。

 

      他能感觉到Reinhardt正好迎合上了他摆动的节奏。Reinhardt看着他温柔目光开始变得涣散。他的注意力都转向了深埋在Gabriel屁股里的阴茎上。

 

      Gabriel有点惊讶，Reinhardt的喘息声很快就变大了。他在Reinhardt每次上顶的时候都收缩绞紧了他。他尽可能地把注意力都集中在自己骑弄的动作上。

 

      Reinhardt在他体内的部分粗壮炽热得让他感到舒服，但他还是尽可能地忽略了自己的快感。他只是个肉洞，一个给Reinhardt享受的玩具而已。

 

      这个想法让他的呼吸更急促了，但他还是在起伏间控制住了自己的冲动。Reinhardt顶弄他的动作更用力了。Gabriel看到他突然紧张了起来，他手臂和胸口上的肌肉在用力后稍稍鼓了起来。

 

      “Ana，”他开口了。

 

      “好孩子，”Ana回答的声音也有些沙哑，“你可以射了。”

 

      Reinhardt不可自制地抽搐着拉动了手腕上的束缚。他用力推进，让Gabe小声地叫了起来。然后他就感觉到Reinhardt的阴茎在他体内射出了液体。他知道他赢了。

 

      他感受到了自己终于可以高潮的解脱感，还有知道他可以玩弄一只绝望而欲求不满的杰克的不太光明的快感。

 

      他在Reinhardt喘息着放松下来的时候保持了绝对的静止。等Reinhardt终于滑出来后，Gabe的后穴滴出的几滴液体沾到了他的大腿后侧。他不得不收紧后穴来锁住里面的东西。

 

      Reinhardt闭着眼喘着粗气，然后他在Gabe颤抖地爬下他身子时眯开一只眼友好地笑着看向了他。

 

      在无须关注Reinhardt的感受后，Gabe自己的欲求似乎增加了一倍。等他转向Ana的时候，他看到她已经拖了把椅子过来坐着，而Jack的脸则压在了他的双腿间。她的手紧紧抓住了Jack的头发，把他固定在了自己身边。

 

      “帮我解开Reinhardt好吗，宝贝？”Ana的声音因为情欲而紧绷了起来。她往后靠在了椅子上，好让Jack可以抬起脑袋调整好角度，刚好碰到她的敏感点。她会小声吸了几气。“我会让你射在Jack的屁股里。可怜的孩子，如果他的鸡巴马上要被锁起来的话他也应该得到些回报。”

 

      Jack靠着她呻吟了起来，而Ana只是狠狠地拉了拉她的头发，“不许抱怨，Jack！几天后你还会有机会的。”

 

      Gabe走过去解开了Reinhardt的手铐。他伸过手去把Reinhardt拉了起来，这样他就能自己解开脚铐了。但在Gabe能离开前，那个大个子伸过手去握住了他的下巴，把他拉下来温柔地亲吻了一下。等他们俩分开时，Ana已经在笑着看着他们了。

 

      她把Jack的脑袋从自己红肿的阴唇上拉开后站了起来。

 

      “待在那儿，Reinhardt，”然后她比了个手势，让Jack站了起来，“我会坐在他怀里，而你要在Gabriel利用你的小屁股时舔我。如果你射出来了的话，我会把你打到你再也不喜欢那种东西，明白了吗？”

 

      “明白，主人。”

 

      Jack的臀部和下巴都因为她的爱液而湿漉漉了，但他听起来还是有些不开心。他嘟着嘴的样子很可能不是因为不能射精。Gabe自己知道Jack在自己不能掌控全局的情况下有多渴望获得控制权。

 

      Ana走向桌子，然后跳上去坐在了Reinhardt的膝盖间。她向后靠在了他身上，向后偏过脑袋和她的爱人交换了个甜蜜的吻。此时此刻Jack则走过去俯身躺在了桌子的边缘。

 

      这个姿势让他的屁股完全吸引走了Gabriel的注意力。考虑到刚才Reinhardt已经操过他后，Gabriel根本没继续帮他继续扩张就站到他后面插了进去。

 

      Jack的后穴炙热而紧致。它绕着Gabriel的阴茎轻微抽搐着，而Gabriel不断深入的时候他能听到Jack靠在Ana的阴道上不断呻吟。他刚好契合Jack内部的尺寸，就像他俩是天生一对的一样。然后他靠了上去，让他们双手的手指紧紧交缠才开始缓缓挺动。

 

      他们动起来的时候所有人都发出了轻微的叹息与呻吟。

 

      Gabriel抬起头，看到Reinhardt正摸着Ana的胸脯。他巨大的手指完全捂住了她小巧的胸部，而他挤弄扭动地方式则让她不断挺起胯部。Jack毫无遗漏地追上了Ana的每一个动作。他的舌头尽职地服务着Ana的阴蒂与阴唇。

 

      Gabriel可以想象到Jack这样嘴巴和屁股都被他喜欢的方式利用时他腹部积攒的情欲会有多汹涌。于是在又一次挺动时他特地突然加大了力度。Jack倒吸了一口气。

 

      Ana一直小声绵长的呻吟突然变尖了。她的手移到了Reinhardt的手上抓紧了他，而Reinhardt则让他们十指交缠，然后吻了吻她的脖颈。

 

      Jack从Gabe的手上松开了自己的手，然后塞了几根手指到Ana体内。她咬紧嘴唇达到了高潮，一股液体喷到了Jack的脸上。然后她就软下身子靠在了Reinhardt怀里。在Ana懒洋洋地进入了贤者时间后，Gabe放慢了自己的速度。就算他自己的高潮正在逐渐逼近，他也不想打扰她享受的时光。

 

      “继续，”一小会儿过后她小声开口了，“好好操他，Gabriel。如果他不是勉强才能抑制住自己的高潮的话，那就是你的不对了。”

 

      这就是Gabe需要的许可。他伸过手去抓住Jack的头发把他的脑袋往后扯了起来。Jack的后背弯出了个优雅的弧度。他呻吟着借力向后顶在了Gabe的阴茎上，而Gabe知道哪个角度能刚好在每次推进时都擦过他的前列腺。他调整好角度，看着Jack的指甲抓进了桌面的皮革里。Jack张开嘴喘息着，而Gabe则抓着他的臀部用力顶撞着。

 

      他已经被调戏了那么久，又不允许高潮，所以他很容易攀向了自己的顶峰。他看到Jack靠在桌子上呻吟不已，硬挺的阴茎不断滴落着前液。这让他操弄Jack的快感上升成为了更为愉悦的东西。他没怎么努力要让自己更为持久，他也不是真心想要继续折磨Jack的。等他最后一次咕哝着用力挺进后，他的高潮席卷而来，让他完全喘不过气。

 

      那高潮的感觉像是在被不断拉长。在一个星期的禁欲后，他终于把存货全射在了Jack紧致的屁股里。

 

      等他拔出来的时候Jack正在低泣，Gabe甚至能看到他眼角的泪水流下的湿痕。他已经太性起了，全身都在颤抖不已。连Gabe的手放在他背上的温柔触碰都能让他跳起来。

 

      “很好，孩子们，”Ana说，“非常好。”她并拢双脚转向了一边，然后弯下身子来抚摸着Jack的头发，“你需要休息一会儿吗？”

 

      Jack犹豫了一下，然后点了点头。他靠过去把脸埋在了她的大腿上。即使在Ana帮他把头发向后梳的时候他也在颤抖不已。

 

      “Gabe，去拿个毯子。”她抬头看向了Gabriel。Gabe马上走到了他们放床单之类的编织物的衣柜那里，拿出了条毛茸茸的蓝色毛巾毯。他以前有过使用的经验，知道这条毛巾特别舒服。他的快感还在他体内乱窜，而且他也很想让Jack从他快要受伤的状态中安静下来。

 

      Gabe把毯子盖在了Jack身上，然后隔着毯子抱紧了他。他帮Jack站了起来，他小心地让自己的触碰稳健而完全没有调戏意味。他避开了Jack身上的所有敏感点，而Jack则靠在了Gabe的胸上以寻求安慰。

 

      Ana站了起来。她引导他们来到角落里的一个巨大但已经褪色的沙发上，这样他们就能依偎在一起了。然后她又拿来了一个毯子，和Reinhardt一起加入了他们。Jack因为显然最需要安慰所以大概在正中的位置，而Reinhardt的大手则紧紧把他们抱在了一起。

 

      一会儿后，Ana就会把他们的阴茎锁装上，然后给R76留下下次在地下室碰面前的指示了，但这会儿他们需要的不过是待在那儿。

 

      Gabe能感受到Jack的呼吸正在慢慢缓和下来，他原先高速跳动的脉搏也回到了正常水平。而且他可以从心底感受到大家的爱与温暖。

 

      没错，这就是他们需要的东西，而且到最后，那总是好事儿。

 

 

———End———

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：  
> 1、 按照惯例，先谢作者，再谢校对 @第三弦  
> 2、 这就是你们一直要的总攻安娜  
> 3、 让我再吹一波magebird太太的Ds文  
> 4、 我好喜欢处在食物链低端的杰克啊【all76群主身份不崩x】  
> 5、 还有秒放弃但后来赢了的噶x  
> 6、 有能力的请去给magebird点个小心心吧 QwQ 她最近又回R76坑了


End file.
